


Meet Again

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General, Literature, M/M, Romance, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Fiddleford reunites with an old friend.





	Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just some FiddAuthor fluff.
> 
> I don't own these dorks --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch
> 
> Enjoy!

Fiddleford had been strange, even before growing addicted to his memory gun. Stanford often remembered their times at college, how Fiddleford would be up at odd hours playing his banjo while subsequently studying for whatever exam was next. It had irritated him to no end at first, Stanford either sleeping in the library or grumbling at the Southerner until he fell quiet. It took almost a month before Fiddleford found his roommate no longer snapping at him for playing too loud, Stanford finding the music soothing after long binges of studying. His quirks became almost soothing to Stanford the longer they knew each other. Sure, when he invited his friend to Gravity Falls he acted annoyed, but he really did feel comforted from familiar habits that he had been without for years. When it was revealed to Fiddleford what the portal really did, the man couldn’t handle the truth. The gun he had been tinkering with for a while became his friend, even if he forgot what it did after too much use.

Sanity was nothing but a forgotten memory when two young kids came to town. Fiddleford had been delighted to see someone take interest in him after years of being shunned, throwing himself into whatever sort of adventure he was pulled into. It wasn’t until the society had been revealed and disbanded, that Fiddleford began to live again. His memories were fragmented and faded, but the more he watched, the more he began to remember a man. The man soon appeared after the town nearly was destroyed, and the southerner kept his distance. Stanford Pines held nothing but confusion and a haunted fear that lurked in the back of his mind when he thought of him. That changed after Weirdmaggedon, the two embracing for the first time since college with warm smiles on each other’s face. Days after the defeat of Bill, Stanford had made his way to the small home in the town dump that Fiddleford called home. Stanford only held concern and regret in his eyes as they spoke, but it faded into joy and relaxation as their conversation carried long into the night.

Their relationship, when Stanford had returned a year later with a ship full of specimens, changed within days. The Shack belonged to his twin, Stanford moving into Fiddleford’s large home without any fuss. Specimens littered the home in certain rooms, crossed with mechanical projects that were half-finished or no longer in working order. The main kitchen was disorganized organized mess, the three coffeemakers almost constantly producing coffee as they spent late nights working together. It wasn’t uncommon to see the two asleep together, the southerner curled up by his partners side due to their size difference. Absolutely no one was surprised when they started to hold hands in public, not that they would after a not so subtle stand-off between Stanford and Bud Gleeful that left him in the hospital. The two finally had a chance to forget they had been apart for thirty years, and both were ready to do whatever it took to keep it that way.  
  



End file.
